Episode 7606 (2nd September 2016)
Plot Rhona agrees to take Leo to see Paddy and Pierce is supportive, insisting they all need to make things work for Leo's sake. Ashley panics as Laurel tells him that it is down to them to deliver the baby. Kerry is delighted with Amelia for helping her with the factory rotas, but she ignores Dan who is nervous for his fist day at the care home. Rhona takes Leo to see Paddy at the playground, where Rhona tells Paddy they'll sort everything. Marlon worries about Paddy and Rhona's meeting as Charity insists to Chas that she has Cain where she wants him. Paddy, Rhona and Leo return to Tall Trees Cottage, where Rhona reiterates she and Paddy are in the past. Paddy kisses Rhona, who jumps away. Laurel begins to push. Rhona tells Paddy that things are different now, she is with Pierce, who makes her happy. Paddy admits he thought about her all his time whilst he was in Germany, and insists he would change things if he could. Rhona explains he will always be a part of her and Leo's lives, but just not in the way he used to be. Charity calls round to Wishing Well Cottage to see Cain, who tells her he doesn't want anything to do with her. Dan is upset as his first day at the care home hasn't gone well. He tries to tell Kerry about it but, she ignores him in favour of sorting the rota out again. Charity questions why Cain is so bothered about yesterday, as his relationship with Moira was over well before then. Cain explains he still loves Moira. Charity begs Cain to let her give him what he wants but Cain isn't interested and walks out, telling Charity he is getting as far away from her as possible. Charity is devastated. Laurel delivers a baby girl on the couch with Ashley's assistance. She suggests they call their daughter after Ashley's mum, but Ashley thinks Dorothy is too old fashioned, so they decide on the name Dotty. Dan calls round to see Nicola as Jimmy takes the children out. Dan admits to Nicola that a woman died on him on his first day as a volunteer. Pierce returns from work and enquirers how everything went with Paddy, but Rhona doesn't disclose that Paddy tried to kiss her. The Midwife assures Laurel that both she and baby are fine, just as Doug and Diane arrive back with Gabby and Arthur. They are all shocked that the baby is here, and they all gush over the new arrival. In the pub, Paddy tells Jimmy and Rishi how he kissed Rhona, which is overhear by Pierce. Paddy admits to Pierce he shouldn't have kissed Rhona, and tells him it won't happen again. Paddy promises not to stand in the way of their relationship. Laurel tells Ashley he was there when she needed him most, and that's all she can ask for. Dan explains to Nicola how he held a residents hand as she died, and Nicola assures him that neither Ruby's death, nor that of the woman at the care home was his fault. Dan leans in for a kiss. Elliot returns home and disturbs the pair kissing, but he soon runs out after realising what he saw. Marlon comforts Paddy as he faces the reality that there is no going back. Paddy tells Marlon there is nothing left for him anymore and wonders if he should go back to Germany to start a new life. Pierce tells Rhona that she should've told him about the kiss, but she plays it down and insists he is the one she wants to be with. As Rhona and Leo go outside, Pierce smashes a glass in his hand. Cast Regular cast *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Leo Goskirk - Harvey Rogerson (uncredited) *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Dotty Thomas - Tilly-Rue Foster (uncredited) *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Elliot Windsor - Luca Hoyle *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes (uncredited) *Carl Holliday - Charlie Munro Joyce (uncredited) *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Arthur Thomas - Arthur Thomas *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel Guest cast *Midwife - Emma Bispham Locations *Smithy Cottage - Front garden and kitchen *Mulberry Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *Gennie Walker Memorial Playground *Main Street *Café Main Street - Exterior *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms Notes *First appearance of Dotty Thomas Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes